


Turn me good or die trying

by darkmx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Fluff and Angst, I did it for the gays, M/M, kiheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmx/pseuds/darkmx
Summary: differences can kill, but love can heal them.





	Turn me good or die trying

 Kihyun was an angel, pure, kind and loving.

Jooheon was an angel of darkness, evil, cold and heartless. 

 

One night, Kihyun had to return to earth. He was assigned a new person to guard, following his person and making sure he was protected was Kihyun's only focus. Until one night, he spotted Jooheon.

Jooheon was hurt, it seemed as if his wings and legs were slashed. Kihyun knew he shouldn't approach an evil angel without back up, except the vibe he got was different.

As Kihyun approached Jooheon, it was clear the boy was alert and ready to attack if needed. Kihyun made it clear how he wanted to heal him, the boy not understanding why, Usually angels let the angels of darkness die if they are hurt, the less of them the better. Even kihyun didn't understand why he was healing an angel of darkness, but it was too late, the healing process was done. Jooheon was no longer wounded.

Looking into each others eyes, both angels felt a spark. It was short lived, as Jooheon vanished right in front him. Leaving Kihyun remembering what he just did for an angel of darkness, he can't tell anyone, he'd be in serious shit.

 

A week passed and Kihyun couldn't stop thinking of Jooheon. His face as he was in pain, the look he gave when he was healed.

On the other side, Jooheon couldn't stop thinking about the angel who saved him, questioning why any angel would do that, it was unethical.

 

As the two angels thought about one another, something happened. Both angels were transported to each other.

Why were they together, again? What kind of sick joke is being played against them.

 

Jooheon opened his mouth first, surprisingly thanking Kihyun for saving his life, despite him not being one of his kind. Kihyun said it was no problem. It was weird again, this wasnt supposed to be happening, the balance between good and evil in their hearts can be interfered with, throwing each other off and resulting into more than cuts and bruises. 

They agreed this was the last time they would come into contact with one another. Jooheon threatened to harm Kihyun's friends and Kihyun threatened to harm Jooheon and make sure he ends up how he was meant to the night they met. With that, the two angels disappeared into their realms, going back to their normal ways of doing things.

 

A year passed and their love or each other grew. After that one night, they couldn't stay away from each other, no matter how bad they wanted to. So they decided to meet up in a room just behind the library located on Earth to figure out why they keep getting drawn to one another even though they are two different types of angels. Then it came into the light. 

Jooheon wasn't evil, he was born into evil, yes; but he wasn't truly evil. Kihyun listened as Jooheon explained that he didnt agree with the life he was forced to live. He enjoyed the thought of helping people and being happy, but he could never experience any of it. It all made sense, why Kihyun was drawn to Jooheon and why Jooheon felt connected with Kihyun. Jooheon was good, despite being born as an angel of darkness.

Kihyun and Jooheon spent a lot of time together in their room down on Earth.

 

As time passed, Kihyun could make Jooheon's Black wings turn white while they were together. Jooheon cried in his arms the first time Kihyun turned his wings white. Kihyun did this to show him that he see's him as pure and loving, just an angel. His angel.

Kihyun knew the real Jooheon and that meant the world to him.

 

Every night was spent in each other's arms. Kihyun constantly played with Jooheon's hair, singing him to sleep and making sure no one could hurt him. He was safe with Kihyun, they were safe together.

 

 

It was odd, it has been an hour since Jooheon heard from Kihyun. They agreed to meet in their room to have dinner, but there was no sign of kihyun and it wasn't like him to be late.

Suddenly, the most scariest sight was displayed in front of him. Kihyun appeared on the floor, horribly wounded. Jooheon ran to him, tears starting to form. This can't be happening, this can't be real.

Unfortunately it was. Kihyun was trying to protect the boy he's been guarding for months now, when an angel of darkness caught him when he wasn't alert and hurt him to the point where he couldn't heal himself.

Grabbing Kihyun and placing his head on his lap, Jooheon was begging him to stay conscious. Tear stained cheeks became the new look for him, he couldn't lose Kihyun, he needed him.

Kihyun spent his final breathes reassuring Jooheon that he was a good angel, that no one could take that away from him.

 

" _I love you, lee Jooheon."_

_"And I love you, Yoo Kihyun."_


End file.
